Takeshi Daiguren
" I know I don't have what it takes to be the number one hero. But I don't care! I'll still be a hero! A hero that saves everyone, no matter what! ''" —Takeshi Daiguren, affirming his dream '''Takeshi Daiguren' (武 大紅蓮, Daiguren Takeshi) is the protagonist of the storyline, The Hero Academy. He is a UA second-year student in Class 2-A of UA's Hero Course. Takeshi is a Provisional Hero who interns with Edgeshot and operates under the alias of the Ninja Hero: Scarlet Shinobi (忍者ヒーロー スカーレット しのび, Ninja hīrō Sukāretto Shinobi) Despite his name, and his lineage, he is part of the Akatsuki Clan and is the cousin of the villain Kenta Akatsuki 'Appearance ' Takeshi is a tall, muscular young man. For a Hero course student, he is relatively thin. He has red eyes and messy, unkempt black hair. Usually, he wears a black or grey T-shirt and a red jacket along with jeans. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey blazer over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie. He also wears the same black and red shoes, most of the time. Takeshi's original hero costume consists of a dark red leather jacket that reaches his knees with black shoulder guards and a crimson ninja mask covering only part of his face. Also, he has a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. The interior of the jacket includes thinned elbow pads as do the pants with knee pads. His costume also includes black and red support gloves to prevent recoil while using his quirk. Also, it includes a red utility belt with multiple compartments for different equipment. On the side, he has katana with a red scabbard. The pants are plain black, matching with his black and red shoes. The shoes include added iron soles to protect his feet and add impact to his kicks. Following the Provisional Hero exam, he updated his costume. He now wears a black body armor shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that have two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which are not attached to his trousers. His red coat is actually a long sleeve shirt worn underneath. In the interior of the shirt includes thinned elbow pads. In addition, he has a form of a red open skirt which is attached to his belt and ends above his shins, covered by a silver metal plate. His costume also includes black and red support gloves to prevent recoil while using his quirk. Additionally, Takeshi has a crimson ninja mask covering only part of his face. It also includes a red utility belt with multiple compartments for different equipment. On the side, he has katana with a red scabbard. The shoes include the same iron soles from his original suit to protect his feet and add impact to his kicks. 'Gallery' ' IMG_5357.jpg IMG_5359.jpg|Casual Appearance IMG_5724.jpg|Takeshi's face (In costume) a056a65ac08428baccbb09c4b4e3a692.png|Takeshi's original suit (Costume Alpha) E7C6590F-F55C-4102-AF1F-29F95A763B64.jpeg|Takeshi's suit (Rear view) 5DC4E428-D4BC-4483-ADE9-13977ABD2C26.jpeg|Representation of Takeshi's upgraded suit A68CC9F8-CBB9-457C-B979-E200C65EB478.jpeg|Hero Costume (Costume Beta) ' 'History' Early Life Takeshi's Quirk, Enhance, was a genetic mutation in comparison to his family. His mother's quirk was a simple water control quirk, Hydrokinesis, and his father was quirkless. Takeshi's childhood was that of a normal kid's at first. He lived a normal, happy life with his parents. Until he was eight years old, when his parents left him with his aunt, while they ran some errands. Unfortunately, his parents were killed by a villain. Since then, he has lived with his mother's sister, Natsumi, (his aunt) and her husband, Daisuke Akatsuki. When Takeshi was in 7th grade, he saw a woman being held hostage, as he was walking home. Takeshi felt something inside of him, and without thinking, he rushed to save her. Fortunately, before Takeshi or the hostage taker, could do anything, All Might arrived at the scene and saved the woman. The police later reprimanded him, but All Might actually encouraged him to be a hero, saying that he had done the right thing. After that, he began to train with his uncle on his quirk, martial arts, hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and ninjutsu. U.A. Year 1 Around a year later, Takeshi was ready to apply for UA's Hero Course. He passed with flying colors, ending up in 3rd place overall, collecting dozens of both villains and rescue points. He started in Class 1-B, his homeroom teacher being Vlad King. In the Sports Festival, he placed 3rd place. His technique and skill piqued the interest of Edgeshot, the number 5 hero at the time. He interned with him for a week, as usual, and returned to U.A. For his class, the final exams, the students have to fight Villain bots, just like the entrance exam but they have to accumulate more points to pass. Throughout the summer, Takeshi, along with his class, train at the camp. For the upcoming Provisional Hero exam, he and the other students train and create special moves. But, since the test isn't meant for first years, the test will only be available for students that meet specific requirements, such as scores in the practical final exam, and grades. This leaves only 14 of the 20 students in class 1-B to take the exam. Takeshi, along with the others, all pass the exams. Now a Provisional Hero, Takeshi can now do hero work. Working with the Edgeshot agency, Takeshi goes on multiple missions, meeting heroes and upperclassmen from U.A. such as Mirio Togata. 'Personality ' Takeshi has wanted to be a hero and protect the weak ever since he was a child. After his parents were killed, he stopped believing in this dream. Takeshi is an introverted and reserved person. Even though he usually keeps to himself and may come off as apathetic, he actually puts others before himself and won't hesitate to save or help someone in need. When he becomes comfortable around someone, he is more talkative and more expressive. Takeshi doesn't care about romance or being in a relationship. He has thought about it, but he cannot bring himself to ask out any girls out of fear. Also, Takeshi doesn't like physical contact much. If someone he doesn't consider a friend was to touch him, it is likely he would get angry about it. Still, if any of his female friends were to touch him, he would get uncomfortable about it. Takeshi rarely goes to any social events or gatherings and prefers to stay indoors, reading or watching anime. He has admitted to be a nerd, as he has a collection of science fiction novels, manga, and comics. He rarely lets his emotions come out and relies solely on logical and rational thinking to overcome obstacles. Though he is still prone to occasionally fall into despair and emotion, he tries to always keep a level head. Takeshi is analytical and cunning and rarely cares about winning or losing. He thinks strategically and cares about how things play out. Still, as seen in the second year final exams, he cares if a classmate, especially a friend, were to fail or lose because of him. He has a strong admiration for All Might and respects him tremendously. He doesn't strive to be the number one hero, just one that he, himself, and his family could be proud of. He strives to be like All Might, a Hero who saves everyone. 'Abilities ' Overall Abilities- 'Takeshi has been seen to be incredibly powerful, in terms of his quirk and more. Due to his experience as a provisional hero and his training when he was younger, he is said to outclass many Pro Heroes in terms of combat ability, mental prowess, and quirk usage. He also possesses excellent leadership abilities as he was elected Class Representative of Class 2-A (though he later rejected it) as well as remarkable tactical intelligence and incredible abilities during fights. '''Keen Intellect-' Takeshi has proven to be incredibly intelligent. He has displayed adept intuition as well as keen observation and analysis skills. Furthermore, Takeshi is a great tactician, being able to come up with plans of attack in nearly any situation. Takeshi is a genius at fighting and martial arts. He can analyze and adapt to an opponent's fighting style in mere moments after watching them fight. Also, on many occasions, he has put his photographic memory to use for his hero work or other important things. Further proving his intellect, he placed 2nd in both the First-Year midterms and the Second-Year midterms. Takeshi is also bilingual as he knows and is fluent in both Japanese and English. '''Expert Combatant- '''Takeshi is also a genius at fighting and martial arts. He can analyze and predict an opponent's fighting style in mere moments after watching them fight. He is able to adapt to any opponent's fighting style. He knows half a dozen forms of martial arts, such as Karate, Ninja martial arts, and Aikido. Along with that, he is an expert at multiple sword styles, including Iaido and Niten Ichi-ryū. '''Enhanced Physical Ability- '''Even without his quirk, Daiguren has shown to be extremely fast and strong as he has been shown to have extremely fast reaction time and been trained by his Uncle in Ninjutsu, Karate, and Swordsmanship martial arts such as Kenjutsu and Iaido. Since Middle school, he has trained his body to nearly maximum human level, keeping himself in peak physical performance. '''Enhanced Durability- '''Takeshi has incredible stamina and endurance. As his quirk relies on his energy, Takeshi has trained intensively to maximize what he can do with or without the use of his quirk. During the summer training, his main focus was to maximize the efficiency of his Quirk usage. Even when he has little energy and cannot activate his quirk, he can still put up a fight and has fought many villains and still won. Takeshi also possesses incredible pain tolerance. There have been times when he has been extremely hurt and taken plenty of damage, such as stab wounds and broken bones, and still managed to get back up to fight despite his injuries. '''Incredible Willpower - Takeshi has, on multiple occasions, displayed his incredible willpower. Even after sustaining heavy injuries, with his willpower (and his pain tolerance) he has still been able to fight. Once he gets serious, he can accomplish almost anything. 'Quirk' Enhance - Daiguren's Quirk allows him to enhance his body beyond human levels. This applies to any part of his body. For example, if he were to enhance his eyes he could see better, enhancing his brain to think and/or react faster or enhancing his legs to run faster. However, the quirk relies on energy that's inside the body. The more he uses it, the more his body expends his energy. When using it for extended periods of time, his body will be tired and fatigued afterward. If he were to use it past his limits, it would create a strain on his body and place him in pain after. When the quirk is used, it creates a red "electric" aura around the part of the body, or the body itself, being used. When High Gear (including Maximum Gear) is activated it creates an entire red aura around his body. Usually, the massive expulsion of energy creates strong gusts of wind around him temporarily. Super Moves Detroit Smash- Daiguren used All Might's signature punch as its namesake but instead uses it as a straight punch whereas All Might's is a downward punch. Scarlet Smash-A singular punch when High Gear is activated specifically in his arm. Scarlet Axe- Jumps up and delivers a powerful ax kick to the opponent, most of the time to the head Scarlet Slash- Daiguren uses Katana to slash opponent diagonally, usually across the chest. Takeshi only uses this move to quickly incapacitate an opponent. Scarlet Streak- Daiguren enhances his body to a near maximum level to run at immense speed behind his opponent and deliver an attack to incapacitate them. Entire Enhance- Activation of his Quirk throughout his body simultaneously. This creates a red electric aura around his body. Adrenaline Rush- 'Takeshi activates his quirk in his brain and enhances the adrenaline to begin running through him or making it rush faster. Takeshi only uses this move to dull pain and make his attacks harder, simultaneously. Still, he can only use for a short amount of time as he will be fatigued afterward. '''High Gear '- Increases the blood flow rate, allowing nutrients to flow through his body quicker, resulting in him being 2 to 3 times faster and stronger while improving his reflexes and maneuverability. However, this burns through his energy, so he is only able to activate it for 5 minutes at maximum. To conserve energy, it can be applied to singular body parts, such as his arms or legs. Activation of this adds an entire red aura surrounding his body. 'Maximum Gear-' This technique was originally referred to as "Maximum Enhancement; High Gear: X 5 " and is essentially the same as High Gear, except it brings out Takeshi's utmost limit. As High Gear multiplies his quirk's power, this does the same thing, except drawing out power on a different level. Takeshi uses High Gear to multiply his power five-fold. Due to its massive energy consumption, it can only be used for one continuous minute. Takeshi has only used this technique twice and has not mastered it yet. '''Stats Equipment Costume Alpha: Takeshi's original suit. The suit itself was extremely durable and protective, as it had multiple layers of extremely durable and resistant materials. *'Jacket'- Takeshi's jacket was probably the strongest part of his entire costume. The jacket was designed to protect most of his body, as it would extend all the way down to his calves and included and hood that Takeshi could use to protect and/or conceal his face if he had to. The jacket itself was durable in all sorts of ways, which Takeshi has integrated into his upgraded costume. The jacket was heat resistant and fireproof. Along with that, it is waterproof, bulletproof, stab resistant, and shock absorbent. *'Gloves'- Takeshi's suit includes fingerless black gloves to help improve his grip to make sure he doesn't drop anything, in any case. The gloves also support his hands, making sure that his hands don't get scraped or injured. Nevertheless, these are normal and average gloves and have no modifications, unlike most of his costume. *Every other notable part of his suit has been transferred and redesigned into his new, upgraded suit, Costume Beta. Costume Beta: An improved, stronger version of his suit. It was upgraded to be more durable and better in general. The suit has armor, making it stronger and more protective, along with being lightweight, fireproof, etc. *'Shock Absorption': The suit is capable of absorbing different forms of kinetic energy. The damage taken is nullified by the suit, allowing Takeshi to be able to resist multiple strong attacks. Also, he can use the absorbed shock and redirect it to any of his limbs. So, if he were to direct the force to his fist and punch, the directed force would go along with the punch making it stronger. This was design was conceived by Takeshi, as he wanted to continue to get stronger by continuing to get injured. Takeshi came up with this after watching the Pro Hero, Crimson Impact, use his quirk 'Absorb and Release', which can only absorb kinetic energy. *'Mask': The mask Daigane wears is to resemble that of a ninja and was, despite its appearance, specialized to be able to perform as a gas mask. It allows him to breathe normally if there is any type of harmful gas or smoke. The mask filters out any harmful chemicals in the air and can also work underwater, though only for a short amount of time. *'Titanium Soles': The Titanium Armor Soles are attached to Daiguren's shoes. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of his kicks. The soles also protect his feet from being injured from almost anything. Takeshi chose titanium as the material, rather than iron or steel, as titanium is extremely lighter. *'Armor'- Takeshi's armor has been modified to be extremely durable and light. After plenty of modifications the armor itself fireproof, shock absorbent, lightweight and bulletproof. Additionally, his undershirt is also modified to enhance its durability and protect his arms. The sleeves themselves are stab and cut proof, as well, to protect his arms. *There are sometimes when Takeshi wears Costume Alpha's jacket to keep him warm or just for the sake of wearing it, Miscellaneous: 'Takeshi has multiple additional objects that he uses in specific situations. Although, he only uses these objects for emergencies and when they are necessary. *'Katana: After becoming a provisional hero, his uncle awarded him with a family katana to use only if necessary. The katana has a black blade, along with a red scabbard. Typically, he is seen wearing it on his left side. The Katana itself is very durable and strong, as it was forged with titanium to make it strong, and coated with black carbon steel to make it sharper. *'Utility Belt': Takeshi has a red utility belt with multiple compartments. The compartments contain important objects, such as first aid materials, smoke bombs, kunai knives, and shuriken. *'Hidden Blade': Takeshi possesses a hidden blade. He has only been seen using this once, as it can easily be used to kill. The bracer where the blade itself is hidden in contained inside his right sleeve. The blade itself is wide enough to be used as a shield of sorts if used fast enough. It has carbon additions inside, making it extremely durable. * 'Trivia' *Takeshi is the protagonist of the fanmade spinoff, The Hero Academy *Takeshi's favorite food is pepperoni pizza *His favorite things are reading, chocolate, and watching anime *Takeshi's name may have multiple meanings. Takeshi (in this Kanji) means 'Fierce Warrior'. Dai- means 'Great', and -Guren means 'Crimson.' *Takeshi's "High Gear" is very similar to and somewhat based off of Luffy's "Gear Second" from One Piece. *Takeshi uses the word 'Gear' in his techniques to show that his abilities and power have increased, into another state of intensity. *His hero costume is based on Archer's suit from Fate/ stay night of the Type-Moon franchise *Story-wise, his costume is based on the samurai armor worn by his ancestor *Regarding Takeshi's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 18 in Class 2-A **Ranked 3rd during the U.A. Entrance Exam **Ranked 2nd for the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 2nd in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 4 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Takeshi has an IQ of 152, giving him the second highest IQ in UA's Class 2-A *Takeshi's favorite colors are red and black, as he expresses in his hero costume *Takeshi's first hero name was Scarlet Samurai, but he changed it as 'Shinobi' fit better, due to his ninja characteristics. Category:U.A. Students Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-A Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Students